Their Beginning Pt.1
Their Beginning Pt.1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Gem Mages . Introduction Wes, Jacques, and Aria were best friends for 3 years now, and they all have one thing in common. They're Power Rangers. That's plain and simple, but their history was much different than that. How they became to be... The good guys... Doing good after so much... Crime... How did all of this happen? Story The 3 new rangers are fighting very well against some mysterious monsters right nearby their school. Together, they are a dominant force that cannot be stopped. They are amazing together, and can cooperate and use their special powers to get the job done. These rangers are all goody-goody and were made the right way, right? Not so fast on that assumption. A secret that nobody around them knows is they have known each other for a few years. And these few years were not how they are now. In fact, they were criminals. Notorious theives, they were. They worked for a large company that had a jewel exhibit, but all of these jewels were stolen. You saw that, stolen jewels for their very own exhibit. And who stole these jewels exactly? 3 teens who were at the top of the very company, despite their first work being when they were kids. Wes was the leader of the group, and was very good physically, and has had the highest amount of experience working to steal jewels for the exhibit since he was 11. Then there was Jacques, who was taller, but somehow was able to fit into air-ducts and view every move, and also have the intellect of a genius to plan all of their heists successfully. Lastly, but not least, was Aria, the only female and conman of the team, who's acting skills were so flawless and convincing, that she was able to clear any area of security for the others to do the dirty work. They were called the Primary Pact, and they were one of the most successful theft teams this world has come to known. The memories of when they saw each other... if only it could be replayed exactly.... '' "Comrade, I believe there are new people ready to join you on your new journey," an employer told a young, experienced Wes. He looked at the employer in confusion. "Hm? Aren't I doing good on my own? 'Ya know, flying solo? Like, I've worked here for 3 years, I'm the-" He is interrupted by the employer. "But these new journeymen might learn a thing or two from you. After all you are a special one." He then introduces Wes to his new comrades. One was a boy a year older than him, around 15 or so, with little expression in his face, as he looked down on Wes with his slightly taller physique of his, and his blue eyes that could stare into someone's soul'. Another was a young girl, the same age as him, with long, dirty-blonde hair and slightly tanned skin, slighly shorter, but still older than Wes. "Now, I'll leave you with these two as you get to familiarize with them. For now, I'll see all of you later." This was something new. They all looked at each other in the eyes. Then the young girl happily introduced herself to the boys. "Nice to meet you. My name is Aria! I've actually been working here for two years, and I see you aren't new either," she said as she saw Wes in front of her. "How 'bout you? Have you worked here before?" She asks the taller boy, who normally isn't much of a talker, but just had to say something about himself to not look weird to the other two. "No, never been here. I actually came from a remote-town in France, so sorry if my voice sounds different... I'm studying abroad, because I'm already considered a genius.Oh... and the name's Jacques." The other two looked in awe and amazement, but Wes cleared his throat, ready to welcome the two to the company. "It's very nice to welcome you two to our company! My name is Wesley, but everyone calls me Wes! Very happy to meet you!" Now, he may have sounded sincere, but he still couldn't understand in the back of his mind why he needed these guys. Nonetheless, he was happy to know them...'' These kids would be working together for 3 years, stealing the most notorious gems, jewels, and other precious knick-knacks imaginable, all under a group name called the Primary Pact. They weren't the only group, and they were made to collect rubies, sapphires, and topaz jewels, all of which were of high value and priority. They stole millions worth of these jewels within 3 years, and they enjoyed every last reward of their huge risks and efforts. Together they were unstoppable. Together... they were high in the clouds. However, one day, it all crashed down. They were all trained and ready at almost 17 to 18 years old now, but somehow, it just blew up beneath them. They were tasked with their most important mission yet. That mission, was stealing the Angel's Aura diamond, a naturally multicolored diamond that was worth one billion dollars, maybe even more than that. The team had planned every single detail of their plan in advance. They knew where it was, they knew what to do, and they certainly had everything ready to steal from the biggest museum imaginable. They arrived there late at night, and as usual, Aria played as the lost damsel as Clement climed into the air vents, and Wes hided comfortably in a safe nearby place. It was all working, Aria got the security away, and Clement initiated Wes' movements. It was so seamless and perfect.. until the alarm went off. A cop noticed right away who they were dealing with, and was the first person to charge at him at full power. That was when everything went wrong. Wes got ambushed and put into a brawl of his life. He was fighting three officers, then 4, then 5, and then Aria gave herself up to protect him, until they were overwhelmed, and defeated after several minutes of fighting and nearly being shot to death. Meanwhile, the vents were shut off, leading Clement to almost an absolutely certain death. He noticed that he was feeling dizzy and short of breath. He then got weaker and weaker as time went by in the vents, and then he blacked out. How he had not died being in there was questionable to everyone, but he was found and arrested shortly after. Then, the trial happened. Of course, they got a ton of theft and buglary charges, and when the Primary Pact has become a worldwide threat, you know the results are going to be bad, to say the least. Everyone was waiting to hear the verdict... and the exact words were... I find all three defendants... The officers, he Primary Pact, everyone, every single person was just hoping for one more word out of the judge's mouth... and then it came... Guilty. It was at this point when it was all over. The company crumbled, and Wes, Clement, and Aria were all sentenced to 25 years of maximum security, just so that way they couldn't pull a fast one and escape. Just like that, not only did their careers and success collapse, but so did their future... There was no way that anyone could trust them for anything after being released... No one would be there for them, they would be just good-for-nothings... Until... this strange man had come to them with an unusual offering would change their lives.... Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Gem Mages